


everything i said but didn't mean

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Apologies, Background Poly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “It might have been my idea to play a prank, but you’re the one who ended up hurting Yugyeom the most. Go and say sorry to him,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebum supposes that he should.





	everything i said but didn't mean

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the actual ~prank~ that took place sometime soon before the start of this fic is. think a similar situation to that wine bottle prank except not for a hidden camera, i guess? whatever it is, it's something relatively harmless - jaebum just happened to take it too far.
> 
> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background.

Jaebum really doesn’t see why he should be the one to apologise.

“It was your idea to play a prank in the first place,” he tells Jinyoung. “You and Bambam.”

Jinyoung hums, amused. He doesn’t look away from where he’s cracking an egg into his ramyeon as he speaks, and the smell of it cooking kind of makes Jaebum wish he took up Jinyoung’s offer of making some for him, too.

“I wouldn’t give Bambam that much credit,” Jinyoung says. “Anyway, it might have been my idea, but you’re the one who ended up hurting Yugyeom the most. Go and say sorry to him.”

Jaebum sighs. He supposes he should. He doesn’t even remember what he said, wasn’t paying attention. He just started throwing words around like always, trying to make whatever dumb prank that was being pulled believable, not even knowing what he was saying or bothering to think about how it might sting. Thinking about it now, maybe he should have dialled it back a bit. Should have caught Yugyeom before he could storm off and hide himself behind a door.

Yugyeom’s been in his and Bambam’s room since earlier, alone: Mark and Youngjae are gaming in the lounge, and Jaebum can hear the sound of Bambam laughing from Jackson’s room as he passes on his way to Yugyeom. Jaebum hovers outside the closed door for a minute or so before actually knocking, even though there’s nothing to be heard from the other side of this door but silence.

“Yugyeomie?” His voice sounds hesitant without him meaning it to, awkward in the quiet much like the knock was.

The silence stretches on for a while longer, and then–

“It’s not locked.”

The sudden sound of Yugyeom’s voice from inside makes Jaebum jump. There’s something about it that’s sort of – flat, though. Something that hurts Jaebum’s heart a bit. He opens the door, slow and careful and quiet.

“Can I actually come in?” he asks, peeking his head in. It’s best to ask, he figures: he can’t be sure if Yugyeom would even want to see him, and it would be hypocritical of him to just barge straight in, given how he gets about his own room now that he’s got one.

Yugyeom’s nodding at him, though, so Jaebum steps inside and lets the door close behind him. Unsure of whether or not he should move further into the room, Jaebum just stands there, hands clenched into fists in the pocket of his hoodie, his eyes on Yugyeom – their eyes on each other. Yugyeom doesn’t look like he’s been crying, which is good, but something in his expression does the same thing to Jaebum that the sound of his voice did. He’s definitely feeling hurt, and it’s definitely up to Jaebum to speak first.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum says, firm, hoping that Yugyeom can tell he really means it. “About earlier – it wasn’t nice of us in the first place, but I shouldn’t have let myself get carried away like that. I shouldn’t have yelled so harshly when you didn’t actually do anything wrong.” A pause. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Again, he’s met with silence, but the silence is ended by, “Come and sit down,” so Jaebum does, taking a seat on Yugyeom’s bed. It’s not an answer, not a declaration of forgiveness, but it’s something. It shows that Jaebum’s wanted here, that Yugyeom’s willing to listen.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum repeats. “Jinyoung’s sorry, too – it was his idea. He might enjoy winding you up, but he loves you. He wouldn’t do it if he didn’t – and besides, it’s not like you don’t tease him back.” That makes Yugyeom smile slightly: he has to know that it’s true. Jaebum continues, “We all love you, you know that, right? All six of us.”

Yugyeom nods.

“I know you do,” he says. “Sometimes pranks like that just – they get to me. I don’t mind it so much when it’s for a hidden camera, because then at least I know the fans will have fun watching it, and that they’ll feel sorry for me. But otherwise…” He sniffs. Maybe he really has been trying not to cry, trying to be strong and hold himself together even though there’s been no-one else in the room to see him. “Otherwise, it just isn’t fun at all. Especially when you take it too far like that, hyung.”

Jaebum shifts on the bed, moving towards the pillows so he’s closer to Yugyeom, so he can lay a hand on Yugyeom’s knee and squeeze gently. He hopes there’s something in the touch that shows he really is sorry, something more than what he could say with words. He does genuinely feel bad, knows that Yugyeom can’t help but take things like this to heart. As well as being the youngest, he’s also probably the most sensitive of them, and Jaebum doesn’t think about it all that often, especially as they’ve all been comfortable with each other for years now, but he knows that both of those things must shape Yugyeom’s relationship with the rest of them so much. He’d probably be a completely different person if he was in some other group debuting more recently, a group with members younger than him, members he’d be expected to take care of. Jaebum supposes he’d be the same if he wasn’t the leader, if he hadn’t debuted with Jinyoung two years before the full group did. It’s important in his career, in how he interacts with all the others, and it’s partly what has him in here, apologising to Yugyeom. Even if he hadn’t been the one to take things too far, he’s sure Jinyoung would have pulled the _you’re the leader_ card.

And part of being the leader means needing to acknowledge it when he’s been told that he’s done something wrong, something hurtful.

“You’re right,” Jaebum says. “It was just meant to be a joke, and I made it too real. I should have held back and listened to Jinyoung when he said I was being too strict. I know that. Am I forgiven?”

Yugyeom narrows his eyes, sly. Suddenly, he doesn’t look all that upset anymore.

“Oh, there are ways you can win me back,” he says.

“Hm?” Jaebum wonders. “You want me to make you food later? You want me to let you speak to me informally?”

“There’s that.” Yugyeom feels closer now, somehow. His eyes flicker down to Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum can’t seem to stop himself from doing the same, and Yugyeom’s lips stretch into a smile. “There’s also this.”

He ducks forward and presses his mouth to Jaebum’s. It’s only brief, only light, but Jaebum feels his face flush a little darker nonetheless. He doesn’t know why it affects him so much when he has six different people to touch and kiss and hold (when he’s had Jinyoung for nearly five years now), but Yugyeom always seems to do this – seems to sneak up on Jaebum. The moment Yugyeom pulls back and looks at Jaebum, he notices, is _smirking_.

“OK, Jaebum-ah,” he says, and though Jaebum was the one to suggest dropping the honorific, there’s something about it that never fails to get under his skin. “How about dinner? You can make it for me, like you said.”

“Right,” Jaebum says, smiling back, and he’s honestly a little disappointed that he didn’t get more of a kiss, but something tells him that he’ll be able to have that later if he wants it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
